Trying to Protect You
by karleeeeee
Summary: "I tried to protect you...but I lost you." Rated T for a tiny mention


**Wow it's been a while! It's been over 5 years since this wonderful show ended and yet I'm still writing. Tbh I have like 106 notes in my phone of different Peddie stories and one shots, some that are finished and some that need to be finished and I feel like I won't be able to fully quit writing until all those are finished and published on here for your enjoyment. I feel like I have lots of different drabbles that I would feel incomplete for not posting them! As for my multi-chapter stories like Out of My League, it's literally completely finished all in one note in my phone except for a few** connecting **pieces and for some reason I haven't posted it but now that I've signed on; it's getting posted and I couldn't be more excited for you guys to read it! It's completely different from what I usually see on here and I'm really proud of not only myself for coming up with the idea and sticking with it but for really make it a good story! I work on it everyday and change parts and reread parts and I feel like I developed a great story line for it and I'm overly excited for you guys to read it! As for Everlasting Hope that is still a work in progress and Sadly is on my laptop not my phone so I don't get a chance to work on it as much but I fully intend on finishing that as well! Anyway this is a two-shot that had been sitting in my phone and I keep coming back to it and have wanted to post it for so long and I finally finished the final touches and am ready to upload it! I was going to put it in my one shot series but the first few chapters of that series are in the format of how I usually write and I feel like people wouldn't be able to get past that and get to the new and better style of writing that I've transferred into so I might start another one because I have tons of one-shots in my notes that I would like to post! Wow that was a mouthful but I think I covered everything! I don't know how many of you are still here but I hope everyone enjoys this! Here it is! Second chapter should be up soon! Thank you guys so much! I really enjoying writing on here!:)**

"Hey yacker!"

"Hi Eddie." She barely looked up from her magazine and from the way she used his name, he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Okay...well do you wanna go down to the beach with me?"

"Oh now you wanna hangout with me? No thanks I'm tired." She wasn't really tired, it was 10:00 in the morning but she was too mad to hang out with him and pretend everything was fine.

"Well when your ready to tell me what's wrong...ill be here!" He walked out of her room but she caught him in the hallway, refusing to let him have the last word.

"No you won't! You won't be here because your never here! You haven't been here all summer!" He turned around and looked her in the eyes. He saw a mix of anger and hurt in her eyes. "You brought me to a foreign country and haven't been here but maybe 30% of the time! Not including when you leave every night to go God knows where!" Eddie's eyes widened. "Oh ya ...didn't think I knew that did you!? Well I do..."

"Patricia it's not what you think!"

"What do I think? Because you implying that I think something means there's something going on." He looked down to the ground and she shook her head. Tears coming to her eyes. "I knew it. Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Patricia...please..." He reached out to grab her and hug her but she pushed at his chest.

"Don't touch me! We're done." He looked down and she took that time to wipe the tears from her eyes. He lifted his head to look at her and his cheeks were stained with tears.

"Patricia please don't do this!" From behind Eddie, Patricia could see Eddie's mom rush up the stairs. She looked to the side so she wouldn't see her tears.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing mom. Just please go back downstairs."

"Patricia are you alright?" Patricia squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. She looked up and straight into eddies eyes.

"Your sons a cheater..." Patricia walked back into her room and shut the door. Eddie turned towards his mom and her face softened when she saw her son. His eyes were red and tears were streaked down his face.

"Oh Eddie...come on sweetheart." She wrapped her arms around him and led him down to the kitchen.

Patricia left the next morning. She didn't say goodbye and she called a cab to take her to the airport instead of Eddie. He didn't try and call her, he didn't know what to say and neither did she.


End file.
